Of Angels and Demons: A Dark Love
by Rraz45
Summary: Vegeta is the ruler of the dark world. Bulma is an angel of the light. How did these two ever fall in love? Read and find out! Review!
1. Prologue

**Of Angels and Demons: A Dark Love**

_A/N: _

_T__his is a new story that I came up with. I'm only going to say this once. **I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z!!!** I wish I did. Then I could have a certain someone all to myself (lol XD). Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

There is a world out there. A world where angels and demons exist. For centuries these two have been at war. No clear winner has been determined. Each side continues to wage until the winner has been chosen. There has been countless caualties on both sides. Loses that could harden even the most purest soul. But there is one story that is about to change all that.

This story is about one angel and one demon. The angel may appear to be naive, but has a strong head on its shoulders. The angel is brave and cunning, although misguided at times. This angel has a different view of the world. A heart that could melt any ice. The demon is a black hole. All its life it has known nothing but pain and suffering and all the evils of the world. You could say this demon was colder than ice. A creature with no emotion. A heart of pure blackness. The angel and demon were night and day, but yet the same.

No one knows how this story came to be. It just suddenly happened. But everyone who knew the angel and demon felt it was right, like all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

People may wonder waht this story is about. It is about the oldest plot known. It is a story about love. A dark love. How an angel and a demon fell in love. These tow polar oppisites shared something that could not be described in mere words. It was a deep love that was all consuming. A love that could last a lifetime and beyond it.

Now how did these two souls find each other? Some people believe in destiny and soul mates. That two souls are destined to be with one another. But it is for you to decide. For this story is how these tow souls came together, and fell in love. How the darkness found the light. And the light found the darkness. This story is not like the infamous Romeo and Juliet, but it is a story unique all on its own. You may decide what forces brought love between an angel and a demon.


	2. Inside the Fire

**Of Angels and Demons: A Dark Love**

Here we stand in the fiery pits of hell. A black castle lay in the center of the barren wasteland. It is home of the creatures known as demons who rule and run this land. The castle was dark. The only sounds were those of the screaming souls damned for all eternity. In the center of the darknened room was a throne in the shadows. It was grotesquely beautiful. A man sat on the throne, covered by the shadows. He had onyx eyes that were two botomless, empty emotionless pits. He had the body of a god. He was slender, yet muscular. He had hair that matched that the color of his eyes, and swept up in a flame-shape. Midnight black wings were rcoiled on his back. He was wearing a black muscle silk shirt, and black leather pants. His appearance was mouth watering. The icon of sin. His aura though reeked of arrognace. His presence was the kind of presence that could bring fear into the hearts of any soul. This demon's name was Vegeta. And he was the king of the demon world.

The doors to the room were thrown open. The man on the throne scowled.

"What is it Nappa?" his voice was gruff and terrifying and so cold.

The man bowed before the throne.

"King Vegeta, the new souls have arrived," Nappa stated.

Vegeta glared at trhe bald demon in front of him. Nappa was a tall and ruley type of demon. Hewas bald, and not the smartest being. But he was fiercly loyal to the throne. He had black wings like his king, but his weren't as enticing. Vegeta stood up and his black wings stretched. Nappa followed his king out of the throne room.

Demons bowed as their king walked passed them. Their new king had earned their fierce loyalty. After all he was the strongest being. He proved that when he killed the previous king, his father. The demon king stopped stopped in front of another demon who was on one knee, bowing. This demon had onyx eyes as well. He had a highly muscular build. But he had spikey hair that came down past his waist.

"Where are they?" Vegeta demanded an answer.

Radditz stood up. "Right this way," Radditz tilted his head and waited for his king to walk past him.

They walked out of the castle . The sky was blood red. The only lighting was the fires burning in all directions. They stopped in front of another demon by the name of Bardock. This demon had hair that spiked out in all directions. He also had a scar on his left cheek.

"Father," Radditz whispered.

Bardock looked at his son. Then he bowed before his king.

"Your majesty," he began, "the souls are ready to pass judgement on."

Barock opened a massive door. Vegeta and the two demons walked inside.

There must have been about twenty or thirty ouls, ranging from different ages- tyoung and old. They were of different races and gender as well. Vegeta crossed his arms. This heartless demon loved condeming souls into an everlasting darkness. A man grabbed on to Vegeta's ankle.

"Please, oh kind one. Spare any suffering on my family," the old man pleaded.

Vegeta smirked; he loved these little games.

"Really?" Vegeta asked.

"Please kind spirit," the man begged.

"You're right I am kind," Vegeta responded.

The man smiled.

"Condem him and his family to relive their worst fears over and over again," Vegeta ordered.

The old man gasped. "No please! You can't," he yelled.

Vegeta scowled and kicked the old man.

"That is kidness from a demon," Vegeta whispered in his ear.

The old man had a look of pure horror on his face.

"There is none," Vegeta added.

Vegeta turned around. His midnight wings flapping. Vegeta whispered the rest of the sentencing in Bardock's ear. Bardock nodded his head. Vegeta left the same way he came with Radditz on his heels.

It was late in the night. Vegeta lay in his massive king size bed. There were two naked, beautiful female demons sleeping on each side if his arms. But Vegeta lay awake. He thought about his family. His younger brother, Tarble, was killed by the leader of the angels. Vegeta growled silently. After recieving the news of his brother's death, Vegeta went on a rampage. He attacked an angel strong hold. Single-handedly he eliminated thirty angels. He was soaked in their blood when Radditz found him. From that day forward, Vegeta was never the same. He became more of a heartless monster. He focused on his training to be the strongest being. He believed only the strong should survive. That is why he murdered his father. At that time, Vegeta was the crown prince, and stronger than his father, the king. He felt that his father was no longer fit to rule. So they battled for the throne, and Vegeta won. From that day forward, Vegeta was crowned king of all demons.

Vegeta closed his eyes. The day he took the throne was the day he vowed revenge on all the angels. He wanted to make them suffer in the worst way possible. Only time will tell to see if he would get his revenge or not.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Will Vegeta ever get his revenge? If he does, will it be the way he imagined it?

Next chapter we shift gears. We visit another character lost as Vegeta.

Thanks for all the reviews so far!

REVIEW!!!!


	3. Serenity

**Of Angels and Demons: A Dark Love**

The heavens are home of the angels. It is bright and beautiful. A land filled with meadows, streams, waterfalls, forests, and so on. The almighty ruler of the heavens lives in a far away castle. Only his high ranking generals know where it is. These high ranking generals had a massive castle of their own with their families. Inside this castle (and like everything else in the heavens), everything was white.

A man paced back and forth in the hallway. He had pale lavender hair that was slowly turning gray. His pale white wings were also graying as well. This angel was one of the high ranking generals. He may not have been a strong warrior like the others, or a good stategist, but he had other ways of being useful. He was a genius. His brains were his strongest weapon. He stopped pacing. He stood in front of a door. Slowly he knocked on the door.

On the otherside of the door, a young woman lay on top of her bed. She had the perfect figure. Guys drewled and fantisized, while women were filled with envy and jealousy. She had pale, creamy skin that was covered by a beautiful white dress. The dress had slits that came mid-thigh on each side of her leg. The top of her dress was form fitting that had straps that came off her shoulders, and it had a low leckline. It was revealing without being sluttish. But was was most sticking about this angel was not the way she dress or her perfect body, it was the unique color of her hair and eyes. She had exquisite aqua hair that came down to the middle of her back, and the most intest azure orbs to match. They were like the color of the sky and the oceans. She had wings that were white and silver that glittered when the sunlight collided with them. This angel's name is Bulma.

Bulma sighed as she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called.

Her father walked into his daughter's room.

"Bulma," he greeted.

Bulma smiled at her lavender haired father. "Hi daddy," she greeted back with a big smile that could light up a room.

Her father sighed and sat down on her bed, next to her.

"Bulma dear, we need to talk," her father's voice was both stern and serious.

Bulma looked at him nervously, she wasn't sure if she was going to like what he was about to say.

"Now that you are eighteen years old, it's time that you start thinking about what your future holds," he began.

"What about my future?" Bulma nervously asked.

"Yamcha has asked for your hand in marriage," he stated.

Bulma sat there for a moment dumbfounded.

"What?!?" she stood up.

Briefs looked at his daughter. Her face was flushed.

"You didn't say yes did you?" she asked.

Her father looked at her strangely.

"I said yes," he answered.

Bulma fell back on to her bed.

"Why did you do that?" she yelled.

"I thought it was best for you. You deserve the best in life. I thought you always had feelings for him," he replied.

"Not in that way anymore Daddy. Why can't you let me live my own life?" she responded.

"Bulma you are my whole world. After I lost your mother," he paused, "You are all I have left in this world." He kissed his daughter's forehead. "Don't worry, you'll like Yamcha," he informed her before leaving.

Bulma lay back down on her bed. She continued to do nothing but breathe for a moment. She quickly sat up and grabbed a clear vase that sat on her night stand to the right of her bed. She threw the vase against the wall with all her strength. The vase shattered into a thousand pieces when it collided with the wall. Bulma lay back down on her bed, staring at the white walls of her room. _'Can't there be any other color, I'm so sick of white!' _she angrily asked herself.

Bulma thought alot about her betrothal to the angel warrior by the name of Yamcha. He was cute, and he was her age. He had some scars on his face caused by battles of the war with the demons. He had chocolate brown eyes, and dark brown- almost black hair. He also comes from a noble angelic family. His father is a high ranking general in the angels' army (but not as high as her father). They used to date on and off again when they were younger. Bulma thought back to those days: Yamcha, her, and their friend Krillin were a tight group. Bulma was the first girl Yamcha ever met, and he couldn't even talk to her! They dated for a good seven years, but she wanted more than what he could give her.

Things also changed when Bulma's mother died. Her mother was stunning. Bulma inherited her mother's eyes. Her mother was always happy, and always tried to help others no matter who they were. The former demon king (Vegeta's dad) murdered her in cold blood. Bulma was glad when she heard that monster was killed by his own son.

Bulma sighed. Most people never understood this blue-haired angel. She was tempermental and bold. She always spoke her mind. Bulma longed for adventure. Her life was too boring. Bulma begged for some adventure and excitment to come in and change her life.

* * *

A/N:

Bulma has no idea what is in store for her!

Thanks for all the reviews so far, here is your update!

REVIEW!!!


	4. Captured

**Of Angels and Demons: A Dark Love**

Bulma woke up to her father knocking on her door. She growled. It was too early in the morning to be cherrful to a man that was forcing her into marriage.

"WHAT!" Bulma yelled as she got out of bed.

Briefs flinched at the harshness in his daughter's tone. He took a deep breath before answering.

"Bulma you need to come down stairs," he informed his daughter.

Bulma sighed. She could hear the nervousness in her father's voice. She never meant to be so harsh to her father. He was her father after all.

Bulma came down the stairs fifteen minutes later. Immedatly, Bulma noticed her father was not alone. She felt her short temper flare when she reconized who was standing next to her father. How could he do this to her?

"What is he doing here Dad?" Bulma demanded an answer in her cold and demanding voice.

"You should spend some time with your fiancee Bulma," Briefs answered in a nervous tone.

Yamcha looked at his future bride. She was so beautiful. The unique aqua colored hair, and those endless azure orbs. She was captivating. Even though she had broken with him a couple of months ago, he still wanted to be with her. He cared deeply about her. And seeing her now, all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her slim waist and kiss her sweet lips. But seeing the anger and rage dancing in her eyes froze Yamcha in his place.

Bulma was unbelievably angry right now. More so than she has ever been in her life. She couldn't even breathe! She shut her eyes and shook her head slowly. Wasn't she old enough to make her own choices? She was so angry with her father right now. Why was her father making these decisions for her? Decisions that she didn't even want. Bulma opened up her eyes. She took a deep breath. She bolted for the door, and didn't stop running. She ignored Yamcha and her father's calls. She didn't stop even when the tears began to crash down.

* * *

Kakarott growled. He was searching for the angel he lost. Ealier, he was caught in a battle with a weakling angel. Since Kakarott was in a good mood, he didn't destroy the angel right away. He was toying with it instead. The stupid angel fled the battle when it realized it could not win against this demon. Now Kakarott lost the damn weakling! Kakrott felt a presence following him. He reconized it immedaitely.

"What do you want Nappa?" Kakarott growled.

Nappa was surprised Kakarott discovered him. He the body guad, and most loyal subject, of the demon king was good, but not that good.

"Just walking around," Nappa answered with a lie.

Kakrott ignored the ruley demon and continued his search. He knew Nappa was still following him.

Nappa noticed Kakarott stopping dead in his tracks. Nappa instinctivly went on guard.

"What is it?" Nappa asked the other demon.

Kakarott remained silent.

Nappa was annoyed at the fact that he was being ignored.

"Damnit Kakarott, I demand that you answer me!" Nappa yelled.

Kakarott turned around and glared maliciously at Nappa. Kakarott put two fingers to his lips, and made a 'shushing' noise. He turned back around and pointed. Nappa followed to where the other demon's fingers pointed.

Standing in the meadows was a heavenly angel. They watched her fall to her knees. Her white and silver wings hung loosly on her back. Her azure hair was blowing with the wind. Nappa was awe struck.

"Good find Kakarott," Nappa stated as he licked his lips.

Kakarott frowned. The one of the things that both he and his king agreed on was to never force a woman. There was no pride in that. What discusted Kakarott even further was the fact that Nappa was pinning over an angel! Their sworn enemy. How absurd was that? Kakarott watched with narrow eyes. _'Fool,' _he thought.

Bulma wiped away the tears that stained her cheeks. She was angry at herself for breaking down and crying like a baby. Bulma felt a cold chill run down her spine. She only got that feeling when.... Bulma forze. She timidly looked around. She turned her body and paled. The dull black wings were a dead give away. She noticed the lustful glint in the demon's eyes. She jumped up to her feet. She slowly backed away from him.

"Hello beautiful," Nappa greeted in a husky voice.

"Stay away from me. My father will kill you if you come any closer," Bulma threatened the large demon.

Kakarott heard the angel's threat. He wondered who this angel was. Is she possibly the daughter of one of the great generals of the heavens? Kakarott had to know. He quietly crept up to the scene before his eyes.

Bulma continued to back away from the demon. She tripped and fell on her behind. Now she was caught in the looming shadow of the bald demon. She was uncounciously shaking. She never felt fear like she did in this moment. But then something happened. The ruley, large demon fell forward, landing on his front side-dead. Lying in a pool of his own blood. Bulma looked up to where the demon once stood. Another demon stood in his place. He had hair that stuck up in all different directions. He also had a set of black wings that glinted in the sunlight.

"Idiot," Kakarott spoke to the dead body.

He looked at the cowering angel in front of him.

"Who are you angel?" Kakarott asked in a demanding voice.

Bulma gulped. "My name is Bulma," she answered in a quiet voice.

"Who is your father?" Kakarott asked in the same tone.

"General Briefs," Bulma quickly answered.

Kakarott smirked. He knew all about General Briefs. He was one of the leading generals on the other side. Although a weak warrior, General Briefs has a very powerful mind. Kakarott eagerly wondered what would the angel's father do if he found his precious angel murdered before his very eyes. Kakarott grinned. He couldn't wait to share this news with his king.

"Really," Kakarott responded.

Bulma shook her head.

Kakarott grabbed the angel by the shoulders and roughly brought her to her feet. Bulma jerked out of his grip. But Kakarott roughly grabbed her forearm.

"My king will love to meet you," Kakarott said with a smirk.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, here is your update.

REVIEW!!!!


	5. Meeting

**Of Angels and Demons: A Dark Love**

_Last time:_

_Kakarott grabbed the angel by the shoulders and roughly brought her to her feet. Bulma jerked out of his grip. But Kakarott roughly grabbed her forearm._

_"My king will love to meet you," Kakarott said with a smirk._

* * *

Vegeta sat on his throne in the darkened room. He noticed that both Kakarott and Nappa have been gone for a while. It was unusal for those two to be gone so long. He wasn't too sure where Nappa could of gone. Vegeta figured that Kakarott went to the surface to release some stress on some unsuspecting angel. Vegeta smirked at the thought. He was proud of the idea of fewer angels in the world. His hatred for the weak creatures was known in all relams. He was just as known for the power he possed. Vegeta was a demon to be feared. Vegeta looked up when he heard foot steps outside the throne room. He caustiously waited for the person to answer. Who knows, maybe the day would be interesting? The doors were thrown open and two beings walked inside.

Bulma followed the demon that kidnapped her (who she learned goes by the name of Kakarott) into the room. When they entered they stopped in the middle of the room. Bulma could barely see anything in the room. Kakarott got on one knee and bowed. Bulma just stood there in confusion. Why was this demon bowing? Kakarott looked up at the dumbfounded angel.

"Bow before the king," Kakarott ordered.

Bulma looked forward. In the shadows that filled the room, she could see an occupied throne. Although she couldn't see the man sitting there, she heard many terryfing stories about him. She froze in fear. The infamous demon king was right there in front of her. She remembered all the horrifying stories she heard. No angel that met this evil king lived to tell the tale. Bulma knew he was immensly powerful. And only his hatred for angels matched his strength.

Vegeta stood up. He looked at the angel standing before him. She was the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes on. He never seen blue hair like she had. He was captured by her rare azure orbs. No demon nor angel alike had eyes like she had. Vegeta smirked when he noticed the fear glistening in her eyes. He should be feared. He stepped out of the shadows and circled her.

Bulma's mouth dropped when she saw the demon king. Kami, he was gorgeous! He had the body of a god! Bulma's eyes roamed his finely toned body. Her eyes lingered on a certain part of his body (a/n: I think you can guess where). Her cheeks reddened. She shouldn't be thinking things like that, and certainly not about him!

Vegeta noticed the angel standing before him blush. He smirked sexily. He too noticed the lustful look in her eyes when she saw him. It was not uncommon. He too was thinking lustful thoughts about her. For some unknown reason, he wanted to have her underneath him, and he wanted to have her scream his name out in the throws of passion. His smirk grew wider with the dirty thoughts that plagued his mind.

Kakarott watched the scene before him with keen interest. He has never before seen his king act in this manner before. It was though the king of all demons was taken by this weak angel!

"Why do you not bow before me?" Vegeta asked the stunned angel.

Bulma gulped. Although he was not trying to sound as cold as he usually sounded, his voice was still terrifying.

"You are not my king. You are just my captor. I have no reason to bow to you," Bulma answered.

Vegeta looked at the fire in those azure orbs of her's. This angel was something else.

Vegeta chcukled. "You have alot to learn little one," he replied.

Bulma looked at the demon king dumbfounded once more. What was he playing at?

Kakarott's eyes widened. His king has killed before for less! Why was Vegeta letting her get away with it?

"Leave us," Vegeta ordered.

Kakarott looked at his king. He bowed once more in respect. He stood up and left the throne room. Kakarott stood right outside the doors at his secondary post.

Vegeta stood behind Bulma. His captivating midnight black wings covered her clasing silver and white wings. Bulma felt his hot breath on her ear.

"You should be grateful I let you live. I have killed before for much less," Vegeta whispered.

"Bite me," Bulma responded.

"Becareful I just might," Vegeta cryptically warned.

Bulma froze. She flet his hot breath leave her ear and travel down her neck and to her collarbone. She shivered as his breath stopped. Bulma's cheeks turned pink when she suddenly felt the urge to be closer to the king. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to stop teasing her body. Vegeta felt her become flustered and smirked. He pulled away from her.

"Have Kakarott show you to your room," Vegeta ordered.

All Bulma could do at the moment was nod her head. She left the room as Vegeta sat back down on his throne.

Kakarott turned his head when he heard the doors to the throne room being thrown open. He noticed the beautiful angel walk out and look around. _'Was she looking for him?'_ Kakarott asked himself. Why did his king let her live? He knew he would not find the answers to the questions that plagued his mind by just standing there. He walked over to the angel.

"Speak," Kakarott spoke.

Bulma turned and faced the demon that brought her to this hell.

"You are supposed to show me my room," she answered.

Kakarott's eyes widened at her answered. He quickly put his mask back on. He nodded his head.

"Follow me," he responded.

Kakarott turned and headed down a corridor. Bulma raced to catch up with him. He was silent as they walked. Bulma took this time to look at the place she was imprisoned at. Everything was dark. It was a stark contrast to the heavens in which she lived. The floors were made up of a black marble, and the walls were cut from a dark stone that Bulma did not recognize. There were pictures hanging on the walls that depicted great demons who were triumphant (mostly over angels) in battle. These paintings were grotesquely beautiful. Bulma was facinated by this place. But then Bulma noticed demons who passed by. All had onyx eyes, raven hair, and black wings like their king. But their king was different. His eyes were intense and hypnotizing. His wings were a magnificent shade of balck. Every other demon had dull wings in comparison. And the eyes of the demons were not deep abyses. She looked back up to the passing demons' faces. The demons' eyes were filled with such hatred that chilled Bulma to the bone. They had a look of disgust on their faces. Bulma had to look away. She looked forward to Kakarott, hoping for some support. She knew better though. Kakarott was just a demon like the rest of them. He probably felt the same way about her as the rest of them did. Bulma shuddered. It was horrible to be hated so much. Bulma was surprised when Kakarott shot fleeting glances to the demons that passed by. The demons had a glint of fear in their eyes when they looked at Kakarott. Bulma was curious to find out why demons were so fearful of the demon standing in front of her.

Kakarott stopped in front of a set of doors. They were made up of black marble, and had two demons carved on each side.

"Here you are," he said flatly.

Bulma stopped and smiled. She leaned up to Kakarott and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her dumbfounded. He placed his hand on the spot on his cheek where her lips touched.

"Thankyou," she spoke in a soft and elegant voice.

Now Kakarott was confused.

"For what?" he asked.

Bulma looked at him with a graceful smile on her face.

"All I ever wanted was some adventure in my life. You could have let that other demon, or killed me yourself, but you didn't," Bulma explained.

Kakarott looked at her with a strange look plastered on his face. He didn't know what to say.

"You are not like most angels, are you?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

Bulma smile grew wider.

"Nope," she answered.

She opened the door to her bedroom.

"See you tommorrow," Bulma spoke before closing the door once she was inside.

Kakarott blinked several times. What just happened here? He shook his head and smirked. Well he knew one thing, things around here were about to get very intersting.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate all of them (though you could review more!)

Anyways, for those that are wondering: Goku will be a little a/u in this fic. You will definatly see the Goku we all know and love from the show, but he will be more like Vegeta (he is a demon after all!)

REVIEW!!!!


	6. Desire

**Of Angels and Demons: A Dark Love**

Bulma slowly opened her eyes as she woke up in her new room. She was lying in a large bed, wrapped in the softest blood red silk sheets. Her room was large and spacious. With the bed in the center of the room, a large mirror was hanging on the opposite wall. The walls were cut from a dark stone that adorned the rest of the castle. The stone was soft to the touch and just as mysterious as the rest of the demon castle. Bulma slowly rose from her resting position. Her white and silver wings clashed with the darkness that made up her new room. Bulma turned her head to the direction of the door when she heard a knock. Who would knock at her door? She was pretty sure that Kakarott would just barge in. And the demon king probably will avoid her whenever possible. The blue-haired angel jumped from her bed and ran to the door. Her curiosity got the better of her. A woman with dark hair as the night sky and the same dark eyes to match was standing there. Bulma realized this was woman was a demon from the faded black wings on the woman's back.

"Who are you?" Bulma asked the mysterious female demon.

Chi Chi was shocked by the presence of the angel in front of her. Those azure orbs were most enticing. Chi Chi had never seen such warmth and innocence in a set of eyes like that before on any demon or angel. She could understand why a man might struggle with the idea of killing this beauty. But other than beauty alone, why was her king keeping this angel alive?

Chi Chi noticed the inquizzical stare of the angel.

"I'm Chi Chi," Chi Chi answered.

Bulma was entrigued by this female demon, and wanted to more about her. She never met a female demon before (never met any demon before today). She wanted to know her story. But also where was the demon that brought her here. What was his name again?

"Where is Kakarott?" Bulma asked as she remembered his name.

Bulma noticed Chi Chi's eyes widened when she asked about the demon Kakarott. So maybe she did know him.

Chi Chi was curious (and a hint of jealous) to know why this angel in front of her wants to know about his whereabouts.

"Why do you want to know?" Chi Chi asked.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner. To her, this was not a big deal.

"I'm just curious. Why are you two married?" Bulma replied.

"Yes he is my mate," Chi Chi responded as though she were defending her title.

Chi Chi noticed the large grin that appeared on the angel's face.

"Really, that's great!" Bulma exclaimed, "Do you have any kids?"

"One. His name is Gohan," Chi Chi spoke as she was taken back by the angel's demeanor.

"Well you need to tell me all about him," Bulma spoke as she grabbed Chi Chi and pulled her into her room.

__________

"Kakarott what are you doing here?" Vegeta demanded an answer.

Kakarott rose from his bow.

"I am here on my usual duty," Kakarott answered like it was an obvious answer.

Vegeta's scowl seem to deepen. He then raised an eyebrow at the demon before him.

"You are supposed to be with that angel," Vegeta stated.

"Chi Chi is with the angel," Kakarott replied in a cool demeanor.

Vegeta's eyes widened.

"You left that pathetic weakling angel with that loud mouth annoying harpy?" Vegeta yelled.

"What's wrong with that?" Kakarott asked, not getting the point of why his king was getting so worked up about it.

Vegeta rubbed his temples. Kakarott was defiantly not one of the brightest crayons in the box.

"Keep an eye on her," Vegeta ordered.

Kakarott nodded his head. Vegeta stood up from his throne and headed towards the doors.

"Vegeta why did you let her live?" Kakarott asked.

Vegeta froze in his place mid step. Why did he let her live? He did not even know the answer himself. There was just something about her he could not he see get hurt. Something about her reached him on levels that he did not think anyone (even himself) could reach.

"She could be useful to us. We can manipulate both her and her father to get what we want," Vegeta answered.

Kakarott watched his king leave. He knew better. That was not the only reason the demon king let the angel live. There were other reasons he was keeping her alive for the time-being. Kakarott just hoped that his king knew what he was doing.

_________

"Can I meet him, he sounds really cute?" Bulma asked the female demon.

Chi Chi raised her eyebrow at the angel.

"You really want to meet my son, don't you?" Chi Chi asked with the hint of a smile on her face.

"Of course I want to meet him. I want to see wher he is going to get his good looks from, his mother or his father," Bulma giggled.

Chi Chi rolled her eyes at the angel. Even though Bulma was an angel, Chi Chi could see herself calling Bulma a friend.

Chi Chi noticed Bulma's expression change suddenly. Bulma looked at her new friend with a mysterious expression on her face. Her expression was without amusment and joy. It was the kind of expression Chi Chi would see on her king-indifference masking anger.

"Chi Chi why was I brought here?" Bulma asked in all seriousness.

Chi Chi turned away from Bulma's intense gaze.

"I'm not exactly sure. If I know Vegeta like the arrogant, self-centered, cold-hearted bastard that he is, then he probably has some sick and twisted plan to use you against the other side," Chi Chi answered truthfully.

Bulma was quite for a moment. She was deep in thought.

"Why does he hate angels so much (ignoring the irony in the statement, Bulma continued)? I get that we are supposed to be sworn enemies, but even his father didn't hate us so much," Bulma spoke.

Chi Chi noticed the venom in Bulma's voice when she spoke about Vegeta's father. Chi Chi took a deep breath. This was a long story. One that was very painful to the demon king, though he would never admit it.

"In order to answer you, I need to tell you the story of the demon Tarble.." Chi Chi began.

"I see that your mouth is always running," Vegeta spoek as he made his presence known.

Bulma jumped. Both she and Chi Chi didn't notice the king of all demons sneak into the angel's bedroom. Chi Chi narrowed her eyes at her king.

"Hello your majesty," Chi Chi spoke as she bowed in honor of her king.

"Rise harpy," Vegeta responded.

Chi Chi rolled her eyes as at the nickname Vegeta had dubbed her.

"Weakling," Vegeta nodded his head in Bulma's direction to acknowledge her presence,"

"Jerk," Bulma mumbled in response.

Vegeta smirked. He heard the angel's whisper. It always made him feel good to insult others.

"How long have you been here?" Chi Chi asked.

Vegeta turned to the mate of his body guard.

"Long enough to know I'm a 'arrogant, self-centered, bastard'," Vegeta answered with his trademark smirk.

Chi Chi rolled her eyes. Knowing her king like she did, he probably took that as a compliment.

"Thank you for the compliment," Vegeta added with amusement glistening in his orbs.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Chi Chi spoke as she shook her head.

Bulma giggled. These two tegether were most amusing. The two demons in question stared at the angel.

"What are you giggling about angel?" Vegeta demanded an answer.

"You two act like brother and sister," Bulma answered with a giggle.

Both Chi Chi and Vegeta's mouths dropped. Niether liked the picture of being related to the other. They took a quick glance at one another, and then back to the angel.

"We do not act like that!" they both yelled in union.

Bulma stiffled a giggle. _'Sure they didn't,'_ she thought.

"Sure whatever you say," Bulma replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Chi Chi are you in here?" Kakarott asked as he walked into Bulma's room.

Bulma, Vegeta, and Chi Chi turned their heads to the tall demon whose hair stuck up in different directions.

"Hi Kakarott," Bulma eagerly greeted.

"Hello Bulma," Kakarott greeted back with a nod of his head.

"King Vegeta," Kakarott bowed before his king.

Vegeta grunted as his greeting and Kakarott rose to his feet. He was used to his king after all the years.

Chi Chi and Kakarott locked eyes with one another. It was a silent converstaion, but the two lovers made their points to one another.

Bulma sighed. She was tired of these walls. It reminded her of home. She always felt trapped there, she didn't want to fell like that here.

"I don't want to be stuck in this room all day. Can one of you show me around?" Bulma asked the demons that invaded her room.

Kakarott, Chi Chi, and Vegeta all glanced at one another.

"I have to take of Gohan. I'm sure Kakarott will be-" Chi Chi was cut off.

"I'll take her," Vegeta stated.

Everyone looked at the demon king with wide eyes. They were not expecting him to offer himself to tkae Bulma around the castle.

"Angel let's go. I don't have all the time in the world," Vegeta was back to his usual indifference self.

Bulma glanced at the still shocked faces of Kakarott and Chi Chi. She shrugged her shoulders and followed the king of all demons.

___

"The corridor you are staying in now is home to my guests and most loyal subjects," Vegeta explained as he left the corridor where they started from.

Bulma looked around.

"Does Kakarott and Chi Chi live here then?" Bulma asked in curiosity.

Vegeta did not stop and did not glance back at the angel.

"Yes. Down the corridor and all the way to the end," Vegeta answered.

Bulma nodded her head. They left the corridor and headed down another one. As Bulma followed Vegeta, she noticed that she wasn't under the scrutinizing gaze of the demons. In fact she hardly saw any demons. The ones that she did see, kept their eyes and the retreating figure of their king. Bulma was glad Vegeta's presence was so astonishing. She hated the looks of hatred she recieved.

They passed another set of doors. Vegeta did not enter the doors. He just kept on walking.

"Behind those doors are the training areas," Vegeta explained.

Bulma nodded her head. She got why Vegeta did not take her inside. That was a warrior's place.

They continued down their path. Bulma took the time to study the painings on the wall. All of the paintings depicted war, hate, and death, she did not shutter from the graphic detail. She found the dark paintings just as facinating as everything else in this place.

Vegeta wavd his hand to a set of doors that Bulma recongized.

"Here is the throne room," Vegeta pointed to the place Bulma first met the demon king.

They continued to walk. The castle felt like a maze to Bulma. The palace was huge! And there were so many corridors. But Bulma followed the king. She remembered every step they took.

He took her outside the castle. Bulma could see the blood red sky. It was so different from the heavens.

Vegeta stopped in front of a massive set of doors. It was the largest set of doors Bulma had ever seen. THe doors were sculpted with sould being tortured in agonizing pain. Bulma knew this was where the damned souls lay to rest in damnation (a/n: please do not get religious on me. I'm trying my best to keep religion out of this story). Bulma was in complete awe.

"This is as far as I can take you in the path of the afterlife," Vegeta stated.

Bulma nodded her head. She followed the demon king back inside the castle. He took her down a different corridor. It was one that had more demons in it. All of them bowed before their king. Bulma was surprised that the demons were so feircly loyal to their king. They were demons after all.

"This is the kitchen. The dining halls are the set of doors to the right," Vegeta pointed to the open doors in the hall.

Bulma made sure she would remember her way to the kitchens. She did not want to ask anyone for help.

Vegeta continued forward. Bulma guessed they were heading back to her chambers. Bulma noticed a beautifully sculptured set of black doors. Why didn't Vegeta show her this place? Her curiosity got the better of her.

"What is behind these doors?" Bulma curiously asked.

Vegeta stopped walking and smirked. He turned around to face the angel. She stood right in front of the doors, examining the exquisite details to feed her curiosity. He quietly crept up behind her. Bulma shivered when she felt his hot breath on his neck. She could feel his body heat radiating from behind her.

"That is my personal chambers. I will gladly give you a personal tour if you like," Vegeta whispered in her ear.

Bulma blushed. His words were spoken in a seductive tone, and Bulma couldn't help but think about the erotic pleasures the demon king could bring Bulma to in that room. Things that she desired. She felt him turn her body around and push her up against those damn doors. His hot breath was now so close to her lips. She wanted to close her eyes, part her lips, and tast the demon king's lips and sweet taste. Almost every part of her wanted her to indulge in that fantasy. **Almost**. A part of her screamed in her mind that all of this was wrong. Bulma looked up to the demon king's onyx orbs. In those endless eyes she saw desire and need.

"I can't," Bulma muttered.

Bulma pushed the king of all demons away from her and ran away back to her chambers.

____________

Bulma slammed her door shut. She was alone in her room once more. The angel panted as she leaned against the door. She slumped down to a sitting position. What was she thinking? That was the demon king that she wanted to kiss! Never before had she felt such desire. Bulma shook her head. She shouldn't think such thoughts about him. Bulma stood up and climbed into bed. She closed her eyes and fell into sleep, refusing to think about the forbidden desires that plagued her thoughts.

_________

Vegeta finally retired to his chambers. The blue-haired angel was still lingering in his thoughts. He had wanted her so badly. Vegeta shook his head. It would never work. She is an angel who has lived a sheltered life until the point she crossed paths with Kakarott. He is the king of all demons who does not have a heart. Vegeta notuced two naked female demons waiting for him in his bed. It was the perfect solutions to his fustrations. Vegeta smirked and stripped himself of his clothes. His body intertwined with the two female demons'. It was all relaese, no passion or any sort of emotion to the king. It was just a good fuck. Yet, Vegeta could not help but think about the blue-haired angel that was sleeping in his castle.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I got this out so late. But it is a really long chapter so you should be happy.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I love and appreciate all of them!!!

Now what you need to do to get another update is....

REVIEW!!!


	7. Perfect Enemy

**Of Angels and Demons: A Dark Love**

It's been two weeks since that near kiss with Vegeta. Two weeks since Bulma felt that uncontrollable desire for the demon king. At first Bulma and Vegeta avoided one another. But that did not last long. Everyday Vegeta would visit Bulma in her room. They would talk for a short time. But those talks would lead to arguments. Kakarott and Chi Chi also visited Bulma as well. They couldn't believe someone, an angel no less, would talk to the demon king like that! What's more is Vegeta never harmed her. They would give each other a tongue lashing that left blushes on other demon's faces! Bulma enjoyed her time here in hell. Everything was more vibrant and passionate than in the heavens. She was in no rush to leave anytime soon.

Bulma woke up today with a smile on her face. It was a bright and radiant smile that could leace any male, both angel and demon alike (and defiantly huma), awestruck. Today was going to be going to be a good day, she could feel it in her bones. She stood up from her bed and walked over to her mirror. She took a good look at herself. Her white dress still stood out in the darkness of her room. She stared at her wings. Were they getting a little grayer? (a/n: not like the getting old type of gray.) Bulma shook her head. It was probably just her imagination. Her wings aren't changing color it's just the lighting. Everything is so much darker in here anyways. She left her room and headed down the corridor.

"Chi Chi can you get the door?" Kakarott asked as he heard a knock on the door.

Kakarott and Chi Chi had a small apartment. There was two bedrooms of good size, a spacious living room, and one bathroom. Since Kakarott was the right hand of the demon king, he had better living quaters than most demons.

Chi Chi came out of her son's bedroom.

"Fine, but make sure Gohan is dressed appropraitly," Chi Chi bargained.

Kakarott nodded his head, it was a fair deal. He headed into his son's room while Chi Chi went to answer the door.

"Bulma what are you doing here?" Chi Chi asked in astonishment as she noticed the blue-haired angel at the door.

Bulma smiled at the female demon. She just came her out of curiosity and boredom.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Bulma asked with an amused smile gracing her delicate features.

Chi Chi shook her head and smiled. She moved out of the way to grant entrance for the angel into her home. Chi chi noticed Bulma look around her surroundings. There was something different about her. Chi Chi's mouth dropped when she figured it out.

"Chi Chi whose there?" Goku asked from their son's room.

"It's Bulma," Chi Chi stuttered.

Kakarott came out to the living room a moment later. When Kakarott looked at Bulma, his mouth dropped open.

"Bulma your wings," Kakarott muttered loud enough for the two women in the living room to hear.

Chi Chi nodded in agreement. She knew it wasn't just her imagination.

Bulma blushed. Suddenly she was feeling very self-concious about her wings.

"What about them?" Bulma asked as she glanced at her wings.

"They look different," Kakarott and Chi Chi replied.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't going to worry about that now.

"So where is your son Gohan?" Bulma changed the subject and took another look around.

"Hold on," Chi Chi spoke before taking a deep breath, "Gohan! We have a visitor!"

Gohan walked out of his room a second later. He must have been about nine or ten. He was so cute. He had little dull black wings just like his parents. Along with the same raven-colored hair and obsidian eyes. His hair was spiky in the front and came down past his shoulders (a/n: like in the android saga).

"Hi, I'm Bulma," Bulma greeted with a smile on her face.

Gohan was shy. He didn't not greet the angel back.

"Say hello Gohan," Kakarott whispered in his son's ear.

"Hello," Gohan finally greeted back.

"You're pretty cute. You look just like your parents," Bulma complimented as she noticed the inherited features from both parents.

Gohan blushed. Whoever this lady was, she was really nice.

"Kakarott you're late!" Vegeta yelled as he strmed into his bodyguard's home.

Chi Chi, Gohan, and Kakarott bowed before their king. Vegeta noticed Bulma just standing there.

"I see you're here," Vegeta grunted.

Bulma huffed. She wasn't going to let him get under her skin.

"Same goes to you," Bulma replied.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the angel. Did the angel know what she was talking about?

"This is my castle and you are a guest here," Vegeta stated.

"Whatever," Bulma replied non-chalantly.

Vegeta took a step closer to the blue-haied angel.

"If I were you, I would remember your place angel," Vegeta spoke in a threatening tone.

Vegeta noticed Bulma's eyes darken in anger.

"And what would my place be?" Bulma yelled.

"I can kill you without hesitation. Don't test me," Vegeta warned.

Bulma glared at the demon king. She walked over to him and stood right in front of him.

"Then do it," she stated.

Chi Chi, Kakarott, and Gohan gasped. Everyone looked at the angel with wide eyes.

"Kill me," Bulma spoke confidently.

The demon king was frozen with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

"Can't do it?" she asked th demon king.

She brought her face close to his. He could feel her hot breath on his ear.

"I'm much more valuable to you alive," she whispered in his ear.

Bulma then smiled at vegeta before walking out of Kakarott and Chi Chi's apartment. Chi Chi and Kakarott looked at one another compleatly flabbergasted. What just happened?

* * *

General Briefs paced back and fourth inside his home. He was waiting for news to come. News about the whereabouts of his missing daughter. No one has seen her in over two weeks. General Briefs was so worried. He knew she was upset, but she should have returned home by now. He heard someone enter the castle. Hope filled his orbs as he raced to toward the entrance to greet the guest. Maybe Bulma finally came home. It was Yamcha. Yamcha had a stern look on his face, but his showed the sadness he felt inside.

"Any word?' General Briefs asked.

Yamcha shook his head. he couldn't even lok at the great general for a moment.

"Nothing. It's like she just vanished.," Yamcha answered.

General Briefs felt like crying. He hoped Bulma was alright, wherever she was.

* * *

Vegeta paced back and fourth in his throne room. he couldn't believe that angel! Vegeta stopped pacing and growled. No one has ever done that to him, no one. Vegeta looked at the throne doors when he heard a knock. He took a deep breath and headed back to his throne. The doors opened and Kakarott walked in and vegeta sat down on his throne.

"What kakarott?" Vegeta asked in a sighful tone.

Kakarott grinned at his king.

"She got to you didn't she?" Kakarott grinned at the thought.

"What the hell are you talking about Kakarott?" Vegeta asked, faking innocence.

"You know, the angel, Bulma. She got to you," Kakarott answered.

Vegeta glared maliciously at his guard. Sure, Kakarott maybe his right hand man, but that was not going to save him.

'That angel is infuriating!" Vegeta ranted, "How dare she speak to the King of all Demons like that!"

Kakarott rolled his eyes, but still had a smile on his face. He was right and both he and Vegeta knew it.

There was another knock at the door.

"What!" came Vegeta's terrifying voice.

Kakarott took his place in front of the demon king. he was his guard after all. When the doors opened, Radditz bowed before his king.

"What do you want Radditz?" Vegeta's deep, gruff voice asked.

Radditz glanced at his younger brother. It is said that Radditz is jealous of his brother. Their father, Bardock, was keeper of the souls. Radditz will one day take his father's place. But Kakarott had different plans. Kakarott is one of the most powerful demons, second only to the king. Also, Kakarott had the trust of the demon king. That was the one thing no one else had.

"Why do you bother me?" Vegeta asked in an annoyed tone.

Radditz shook his head of his thoughts. His king had a volitile temper. It was easy to set him off.

"Demons are wondering why an angel is here," Radditz informed.

Vegeta looked at the long haired demon before him.

"They are wondering what you are going to do about her," Radditz added.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. Kakarott shook his head. Radditz was asking for it.

"Are you questioning my judgement?" Vegeta asked in a very dangerous tone.

"No!" Radditz quickly responded.

Vegeta smirled evilly. It sent chills and fears to the very core of Radditz.

"Good," Vegeta replied in a ,uch less dangerous tone.

Radditz sighed in relief.

"I have a plan like I always do. You will find out about soon," Vegeta stated.

Radditz looked at his king with curiosity. What was he planning?

"You may leave my presence now," Vegeta dismissed the lesser demon.

Radditz bowed once more and left the throne room. He was not going to anger his king any further. He valued his life too much.

Kakarott turned to the demon sitting on the throne.

"So you have a plan?" Kakarott asked.

Vgetea turned his head to face his bodyguard. The scowl on his face disappeared, and an evil smirk took its place.

"I do," Vegeta replied.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I got this out so late. But here it is. But I got more chapters coming up soon!

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I love and appreciate all of them!

Now what you need to do to get another update is...

REVIEW!


	8. Loyalty

**Of Angels and Demons: A Dark Love**

_Last time:_

_Kakarott turned to the demon sitting on the throne._

_"So you have a plan?" Kakarott asked._

_Vgetea turned his head to face his bodyguard. The scowl on his face disappeared, and an evil smirk took its place._

_"I do," Vegeta replied._

* * *

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror in her room. For the last ten minutes she has been arguing with herself. She looked herself in her room after coming back from Kakarott and Chi Chi's apartment. Even now the blue-haired angel couldn't believe the encounter she had earlier with the demon king.

"I can't believe I did that!" she yelled at herself.

Bulma balled her fists and shook her head. What was she thinking?

"It's just that he is so infuriating at times!" she added in her tirade.

"Really," Vegeta responded as he leaned against the angel's doorframe to her room.

Bulma jumped at the sound of commanding voice, and blushed when she saw him. Not once did she notice his presence standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

The demon king chuckled at the sight. The angel was most amusing to him Bulma opened one eye to look at him. He was walking toward her.

"Did I scare you?" Vegeta asked with an amused smirk on his handsome face.

The blue-haired angel frowned. She could see the arrogance in his obsidian eyes.

"No," she replied stubbornly.

Yet, the king of all demons knew she was lying. It was as obvious as her white wings.

"Can't you knock," Bulma berated.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe her sometimes.

"If your puny brain can remember, you are a guest here in **MY** castle," he stated.

Bulma turned around and faced him. She was right in his face. If it wasn't for the shared annoyed looks, someone might assume something else about the two.

"I do not have a puny brain jerk!" she shouted.

Vegeta smirked. He liked getting the angel right in front of him all worked up. She was much more interesting.

"Really, I wouldn't be able to tell otherwise," he retorted.

Bulma eyed the demon in front of her with annoyance. He better not be calling her stupid!

"Whatever," she sighed, "You know you just can't reason with little guys sometimes."

Vegeta stared at the angel with wide eyes. Was she bringing his height into this conversation?

"Hey Bulma," Chi Chi called as she knocked on Bulma's open bedroom door. Both Bulma and Vegeta looked away from one another. The blue-haired angel quickly cleared her throat. Chi Chi looked at Bulma and Vegeta a few times with wide eyes. What was going on?

"Why don't you come in," Bulma spoke as she noticed Chi Chi standing there in the doorway.

Chi Chi shook her head and entered the angel's room. Honestly, the tension in there could be cut with a knife.

"Are you hungry?" the female demon asked.

Bulma smiled at the other female and nodded her head.

"Let's go get something to eat then," Chi Chi suggested.

The angel glanced at the demon king in front of her. His usual scowl was etched on his face.

"Are you coming with us?" she asked.

Vegeta looked at the blue-haired beauty with a mysterious expression that no one could identify. Suddenly, his scowl turned into his infamous smirk.

"Later," he replied.

He then left the angel's room and headed in a different direction than Bulma and Chi Chi.

* * *

It was silent when Bulma and Chi Chi entered the massive dining hall. Bulma kept close to Chi Chi as they got their meals. Once again she was under the scrutinizing gazes of other demons. The look on their faces did not hide their disdain for the angel's presence among them. Bulma sat down next to the only female demon she knew. The angel was silent as she ate her food. Even the food here was so different from the heavens. Bulma loved everything here. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Chi Chi growl. The angel looked up to a see a small group of demons walk up to her and Chi Chi.

* * *

Vegeta finished sentencing another batch of souls when his stomach growled. After leaving the angel's room, Kakarott had informed the king that there were more souls awaiting their judgment. Instead of eating, he went to Bardock to pass judgment on the dead. And condemning souls to an everlasting darkness always peaked the king of all demon's appetite. He didn't need to look at Kakarott to know the other demon was hungry. Vegeta knew his body guard had an insatiable appetite. Maybe stopping at the dining hall and getting something to eat won't be too bad. The demon king headed back inside the castle with his bodyguard right on his heels.

* * *

"You little bitch!" a large demon yelled.

The demon stood intimidately in front of Bulma as though he was about to strike her. But Bulma did not flinch away. His king has a much more terrifying presence, and she has yet to cower in fear in front of him. She kept her eyes blazing at the tall demon in front of her.

"Drop dead!" Bulma yelled back.

Chi Chi looked as though she was ready to defend the blue-haired angel in a heartbeat.

"Die angel!" the demon shouted as he prepared to strike.

"**ENOUGH!**" the booming voice of the demon king shouted.

Everyone in the dining hall turned to the doors that had been thrown open. Standing there was Vegeta and Kakarott. The demons sitting at the tables bowed before their king immediately. Chi Chi smiled at her mate. Kakarott smiled back at her. The demons standing in front of the table Bulma and Chi Chi were sitting at froze. Bulma was blushing deeply. Great, now Vegeta was involved in this stupid squabble. Vegeta was scowling even deeper than he usually was. He walked toward the scene ahead of him. Chi Chi and the demons, besides the one that confronted Bulma, bowed in respect of Vegeta. The demon king looked at Bulma and then to the demon. The demon quickly lowered his hand and bowed.

"What is the meaning of this Spinna?" Vegeta demanded an answer.

Spinna (the demon that was about to strike Bulma) seemed to be stuck on his words. His king's terrifying presence made the demon stutter with his words.

"This angel thinks she can walk right in here and do as she pleases!" Spinna ranted, "She deserves nothing but a cruel death!"

Vegeta just eyed the demon. No emotion was shown on his face, and no emotion could be found in his onyx orbs.

"This angel is here because I say so," the demon king spoke in a calm, but very deadly voice, "If she is to be killed, then she dies by my hands!"

The demon monarch grabbed Spinna's fist and squeezed as he spoke. Spinna screamed in agonizing pain as his king squeezed so hard, the sounds of bones snapping could be heard. Vegeta let go of the demon's fist when there was nothing left to break. He then turned to the other demons in the dining hall. Each of them had a glint of fear in their eyes.

"Let this be a warning. Those that attempt to harm the pathetic weakling angel shall suffer this fate," Vegeta spoke as he snapped Spinna's neck.

Every other demon's eyes had blank looks as they watched Spinna's body fall to the floor, dead.

"I do not tolerate dishonesty," Vegeta spoke in a very deadly tone.

He turned and walked out of the dining hall with Kakarott right behind him. Not a single sound was heard except the sounds of their footsteps. And even when the demon king was out of sight, the room remained silent.

Bulma was frozen in place. Did Vegeta just defend her? The angel glanced at the female demon beside her. Chi Chi was just as flabbergasted as Bulma is. Suddenly Bulma smiled. Things were defiantly interesting around here.

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

Is Vegeta doing the right thing? Will Bulma make it?

Thanks for all the reviews so far!

REVIEW!


	9. Plans

**Of Angels and Demons: A Dark Love**

Kakarott followed his king to the training facilities. He could tell by Vegeta's demeanor that he was furious. The demon knew he had to be prepared. They stopped in the center of the training room. Vegeta turned and punched his body guard; Kakarott quickly blocked the attack. Vegeta kicked Kakarott in the ribs. The demon did not flinch. The king began an assault of face pace punches and kicks. The powerful demon either dodged or blocked the strikes.

"Come on Kakarott, I know you you could have attacked," Vegeta spoke as he elbowed his sparring partner in the ribs.

Kakarott smirked and punched his king in the gut. The spar truly began. Both were dodging and landing an assortment of punches, kicks, and other basic moves. Both demons reveled in the adrenaline that came from fighting. All demons have the need to fight; it was in their nature after all.

Demons are not the stereotypical creature. They were not black holes without rules; even demons have rules to follow. They were warriors first and foremost. Although they were ruthless in battle, they were very prideful beings. Their honor and pride meant everything to them. Some like Kakarott and Vegeta had a honor system. They only acted if it would boost their pride. But there are some demons out there who act on impulse. Demons like Nappa. They did not care if they wanted it, no matter what the cost, they just took it, regardless of the consequences. Demons like Nappa are where the stories originated.

* * *

Bulma paced back and forth in her room. After Vegeta killed that demon for her, she headed straight for her room and stayed there. She still could not believe what Vegeta did back there. But hey, she did not start it. No, it was that idiot demon Spinna who walked up to her.

_~Flashback~_

_Bulma heard Chi Chi growl. She turned her head and noticed four demons walking up toward them. Bulma gulped. She had a bad feeling about this. The demons stopped in front of the angel._

_"Well look at what we have here, a lost little angel. A little far away from home aren't ya?" Spinna mocked._

_Bulma frowned She did not like the way this demon was talking to her._

_"Fuck off!" Bulma yelled._

_The demons who accompanied Spinna eyes' widened. Was an angel supposed to act like this?_

_"Leave us Spinna," Chi Chi ordered._

_Spinna turned his gaze to the female demon._

_"You just think that you're the mate of character of Kakarott that you can do whatever you want," Spinna retorted._

_Chi Chi ginned evilly. "I maybe the mate of Kakarott, but I am still the strongest female," Chi Chi replied._

_Bulma's eyes widened. She did not know Chi Chi could fight. _

_"You are still no match for me," Spinna spoke with arrogance._

_"Wanna bet?" Chi Chi responded as she stood up._

_Bulma quickly shot up from her chair and put a hand on her friend's shoulder, stopping the fight before it started._

_"Chi Chi wait," Bulma began._

_Chi Chi looked at the angel._

_Bulma stated, "Can't you see that this would be a waste of your time."_

_Spinna smirked. He knew the angel would see the female demon was no match for his strength._

_"It would be over just like that," Bulma snapped her fingers, "you can't compete with stupidity."_

_Bulma smiled. Chi Chi looked at her with wonder in her eyes._

_"And this guy is definitely stupid," the angel added._

_The dark-haired female grinned. That was Bulma alright. Bulma could win almost every verbal spar._

_Spinna looked at the two females with confusion in his eyes. Finally, the angel's words made sense. His face reddened with anger and embarrassment. That bitch called him weak and stupid. "You little bitch!" he yelled._

_~End Flashback~_

Bulma still could not believe Vegeta's presence have such a profound effect. His words were both a warning and challenge to defy him. Bulma knew Vegeta highly regarded loyalty among his subjects. Bulma agreed with him and respected him for it. How do you expect to run a kingdom when the subjects are disloyal? There is no way. That's what makes him such a powerful leader. Bulma smiled. The demon king was definitely a mystery. And Bulma loves mysteries. She wanted to know the demon king; the man that does not sit on the throne.

* * *

Kakarott and Vegeta panted. They still stood in the perfect fighting stances. Their spar used up a lot of their energy. They both took a minute to catch their breath. Vegeta was the first to break his fighting stance. He stood his normal stance, back straight and arms at his sides. Kakarott stood normal as well. Vegeta crossed his arms.

"They will all talk about what happened," the demon king thought aloud.

Kakarott nodded his head. "They will," he replied.

The demon king glanced at his right hand man.

"You should hold a meeting and tell the masses you have a plan," Kakarott suggested.

Vegeta nodded his head. The loyal demon gave a small smile. His king was most definitely easier to reason with after a good spar.

* * *

Bardock walked the halls of the palace. Even though he was chagred with ensuring the souls into the afterlife of this world. But he still heard the talk. Apparently an angel is living in the palace. The demon could not believe it. He had to know if the rumors were true. Why would Vegeta allow an angel to live in this world? The demon king detested angels. Which Bardock to the second part of the rumors. The mysterious angel was under the protection of the king himself. Something was going on here, of that the demon was sure. He hoped he will find the answers he seeks at the meeting Vegeta is having.

Demons were gathering by the flocks. All were curious to know what their king had to say. Everyone was silent when the king of all demons arrived.

Kakarott was standing off to the side. His king was in the demon's clear field of vision. He looked around the crowd. Demons bowed before the king. His eyes still scanned the crowd in search of something or better yet someone. His yes landed on his mate. Chi Chi was standing off to the side with Gohan beside her. Chi Chi felt someone's eyes watching her. She looked up and locked eyes with her mate. They held each other's gaze. It is true when they say demons can love. Kakarott and Chi Chi are proof of that. Kakarott glanced away when Vegeta began to speak.

"Rumors have been going around that question the decisions I make," Vegeta glared at every demon in the crowd. "I am here to tell you the truth," he paused, "Yes thee is an angel living here." The crowd erupted in a fit of yells. "SILENCE!" Vegeta shouted. Everyone shut their mouths and waited for their king to continue. "The angel is the only daughter of General Briefs," the king continued. Murmuring conversations spread through the crowd. "We have a valuable asset against the those weakling angels," Vegeta explained while smirking evilly. "I have a plan. The weakling will be useful," Vegeta added. He promised, "Angels will die." Demons erupted in cheer. Their king was already planning something. Vegeta crossed his arms and let his subjects celebrate.

"Your majesty," a demon spoke up after the cheering died down.

"What Tora?" Vegeta responded.

"Is it true the angel is under your protection, and you killed Spinna because of it?" Torra asked.

Everyone wanted to know the answer to that question. They looked up to their king for answers.

"I did kill Spinna," the king answered.

"But the angel..." another demon muttered.

"The angel gas more use alive," Vegeta responded. "I promise sweet revenge on those pathetic angels, and revenge I'll have!"

The crowd roared even louder than before. They trusted their king that he will lead them to victory. Vegeta smirked. His plan was sweet, very sweet.

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

What is Vegeta planning? Will it work?

Thanks for all the reviews so far!

REVIEW!


	10. Tarble

**Of Angels and Demons: A Dark Love**

Bulma sighed as she flopped down on her bed. She was so bored; she had not seen Chi Chi or Kakarott all day. They had to go to that stupid meeting which the angel was not allowed to attend. She had not even seen Vegeta since the incident in the dining hall, and that was a few days ago. Bulma shut her eyes. She was still feeling so lonely. The only time the feeling went away was when she was with Chi Chi, Kakarott, Gohan, and especially Vegeta. He gets her so rowed up that her problems seem to disappear in his presence. A smile appeared on Bulma's lips. She made Chi Chi blush with the insults she threw back at Vegeta.

Suddenly the doors to her bedroom were thrown open. Bulma turned her head towards her bedroom doors.

"You are just going to sit there and sulk-pathetic," Vegeta criticized with a smirk on his lips.

The angel smiled. Vegeta was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed in his usual stance.

"So I see you want to talk to me again," she responded.

The demon king walked toward her. He stopped in front of the bed, his eyes trained on hers. He asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Bulma sat up from the bed and answered, "I haven't seen you since, well you know."

Vegeta uncrossed his arms and took a step closer to the woman that entranced him. "Have you missed me that much?" he replied with an amused smirk and a mysterious glint in his eyes.

Vegeta noticed the blush appear on the angel's cheeks. "No!" she responded, "I was curious to know why you were avoiding me."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow; he noticed there was something different about the angel.

"What makes you think I was avoiding you?" he questioned, "I would think to be away from your ugly face for a while might be a reason."

Bulma lay back on the bed. She was not in the mood for one of their usual verbal spats. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and eyed the beauty curiously. Normally, that kind of taunt would set her off. He was not used to this sullen side of her, and he was sure of one thing. He did not like the way she was acting now; he wanted the old Bulma that kept him on his toes.

"Has there been any news about my father's search for me?" Bulma finally asked.

Vegeta's eyes widened. Did she want to leave?

"There has been none," Vegeta answered.

Bulma's eyes watered. She knew she was mean to her father when she had run away, but shouldn't he be looking for her? The demon king noticed the tears roll down her soft cheeks. He had only seen angels, or anyone for that matter, cry when they begged for their pathetic lives. So why was she crying?

In an insensitive tone, he asked, "What in the world are you crying about?"

Bulma wiped away the tears that stained her face. Why did he even care, and more importantly, why did she care that did?

"My father was planning my life out for me," she explained, "he knew I did not want to do any of it, but he wouldn't listen to me." Vegeta gazed into the angel's azure orbs. They were filled with anger and sadness. "I told him I did not want to marry him," Bulma yelled in frustration as she slammed her fist down onto the bed. Vegeta's mouth dropped in surprise. She was engaged? I"I told my father that me and Yamcha wouldn't work, but he wouldn't even consider my feelings!" Bulma continued to shout, "How dare he think of how I should live my life!"

An evil smirk formed on the king's lips. He enjoyed this side of her. The angel took a deep breath. It felt thrilling to release all this pent up anger. She had completely forgotten for a second that Vegeta was in the room with her. A small blush graced her cheeks when she turned to face him. She quickly cleared her throat to clear away her embarrassment.

"You are betrothed to the angel warrior Yamacha?" Vegeta wondered out loud. The blue-haired woman nodded her head. "Scar on his left cheek and eye?" he asked for confirmation. "What do you know about those scars?" Bulma asked the formidable demon, "All that I know is he got them in a battle with a demon."

Vegeta scowled in a rage that he long ago buried. Even Bulma noticed the sudden anger course through the demon king unexpectedly.

"He got them when he battled with Tarble," Vegeta answered.

Bulma noticed something change in the demon in front of her as he said that name. Who was this Tarble? The blue-eyed beauty remembered Chi Chi had same the name to her once, but Bulma still did not know who he was.

"Who is Tarble?" Bulma asked the man in front of her in a soft voice.

The angry scowl that marred the king's handsome face softened. He looked at the angel; she had both a curious and sincere look on her face. Vegeta closed his eyes as he let the memories overtake him. His brother was a weak demon. Tarble was only a few years younger than Vegeta, and the younger demon was always trying to prove himself to Vegeta, their father, and the rest of the demons.

"Tarble was my younger brother," the demon king stated in a strained voice. Bulma's eyes widened. Vegeta had a younger brother!

"He always sought my father's and my approval," Vegeta began.

Bulma looked at him with kindness in her cerulean orbs. In the month that she had here, she had learned how much demons valued strength. Bulma guessed that Tarble was a weaker demon than Vegeta and Kakarott, maybe weaker than a lot of other demons.

"He planned an attack on an angel stronghold in the north quadrant," Vegeta took a deep breath, "One of the generals set up the place as a trap; revenge for defeating him a battle earlier. He slaughtered Tarble's men, then my brother."

The king of all those damned was fueled by rage now. Bulma placed one her hands on top of his in a comforting manner. All of the rage he felt suddenly began to dwindle. Vegeta found it surprisingly calm when he was around this mysterious angel. Never had he felt like this before.

"Who was the general?" Bulma curiously asked.

"General Roshi," Vegeta spat the name out.

The angel paled. She remembered now. It was her father's plan. Roshi came to her father after an embarrassing defeat. Her father had planned an ambush so they would capture the demon leader. She could not believe it….

Vegeta noticed the angel's eyes begin to water once more. Why was she crying again? Bulma plastered herself to the demon and began sobbing onto his shoulder. Vegeta's arms were frozen above the crying angel. What in the damned was he supposed to do?

In an exasperated tone, he called, "Angel- Bulma."

Bulma locked onto his onyx eyes. She felt so guilty. Just by looking into those endless eyes made her want to cry harder.

"Vegeta I am so sorry," Bulma begged for forgiveness.

The demon eyed her strangely. What did she have to be sorry about? "About what?" he questioned.

Bulma sniffled. She hoped he was not going to hate her for what she was about to reveal. "It was my father who came up with the plan. Roshi came to my father after losing that battle. He and my father spent hours trying to create the perfect strategy," she informed the demon king.

Vegeta's body tensed in anger. Now he knew who was responsible for his brother's death. He pledged his vengeance in all those that took part in his brother's slaying.

Vegeta was shaken from his thoughts when he felt the angel in his arms tremble. "I am so sorry Vegeta. I told them that vengeance would only bring more pain, but they would not listen to me. Please Vegeta," she continued to babble and cry. Vegeta searched her pleading eyes. It surprised him that she begged for his forgiveness. She had no part in Tarble's death. It seemed like she actually cared about what he thought of her.

It was then when he knew. He knew how to get revenge on her father and all the other angels. His plan before was nothing compared to what his evil mind came up with now. He was going to enjoy his vengeance in more ways than one.

Bulma noticed the evil smirk on the demon king's lips. She knew he was planning something awful; something he was going to revel in while others suffered. She just prayed that she had nothing to do with whatever plan he concocted.

"Do you hate me Vegeta?" Bulma nervously asked.

Vegeta glanced back down to the angel in his arms. He had an unreadable expression on his face. Cupping her chin in his palm, he answered, "Surprisingly enough, I don't."

Bulma smiled widely at his answer and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. She was so happy that she did not notice the pink tint on the king's cheeks. He willed the blush away with a shake of his head. Looking at the angel who was glowing with happiness, he still realized she was an enigma to him.

* * *

Chi Chi snuggled close to her mate. After a passionate night like tonight, she always snuggled close into his embrace.

"Where did the two of you go after the meeting?" Chi Chi asked.

Kakarott kissed his mate on the forehead. "Vegeta went to go see the angel, I mean Bulma," he answered.

Chi Chi sighed as she closed her eyes. Her mate's warmth was making her feel so relaxed. "Do you know what he is planning to do with her?" she hoped for some answers.

Kakarott closed his eyes as well. He was just as concerned as his mate. "He won't tell anyone," the powerful demon replied. "I really hope he knows what he is getting into," the female demon thought aloud. Kakarott added, "And that Bulma will be able to handle it." The two demons remained silent, wrapped in each other's embrace. Only time will tell if anything will happen.

* * *

A/N:

I am so sorry that it took me forever to update! But I am back!

I divided this chapter into two chapters because it was really long. And I have two other chapters ready to go...

So if you want updates you gotta...

REVIEW!


End file.
